Killer Instinct
|season=2 |number=5 |image=File:Killer Instinct title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=June 22, 2012 |writer=Darin Scott |director=Darin Scott |previous=Extracurricular Activities |next=Bad Science }}"Killer Instinct" is the fifth episode of the 2nd season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot Entrepreneur Davis Bennett attends a gallery opening where he strikes up a conversation with the mysterious, alluring Lauren Coleston. Their mutual passion for the arts leads to a tryst at Bennett's palatial apartment, followed by his murder – Lauren is an assassin and Davis Bennett was her first assignment. As she leaves, she is confronted by six masked men and taken captive. She wakes, bound to a chair, in a darkened interrogation room. A masked man demands to know who trained her and sent her to kill Bennett, and why. Will she crack or turn the tables on her captors? Synopsis Notes *Jeffrey Combs is known to ''Star Trek'' fans as the Vorta diplomat Weyoun and the Ferengi liquidator Brunt on ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'', and the Andorian commander Shran on ''Star Trek: Enterprise''. Quotes :Lilith: Davis Bennett just discovered that lethal things often come in pretty packages. But the lesson cost him his life. In this case, looks really can kill. As for Lauren Coleston, well, she's also about to learn something, which is that the life of a professional assassin is just as much about receiving pain as it is about dispensing it. Cast Episode Cast *Mirtha Michelle as Lauren Coleston *Sean Douglas as Pressman *Mark Simich as Davis Bennett *Ho-Sung Pak as Fight Trainer *Vedette Lim as Agent Pam *Jeffrey Combs as The Voice of the Interrogator *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Steven D. Snyder as Soldier Episode Crew *Directed by Darin Scott *Written by Darin Scott *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner, Darin Scott and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Christine Sheaks *Film Editor - Alan Pao *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Set Decorators - Karen Marquis and Chris Scharffenberg Makeup Department *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Grace Phillips - Assistant Makeup Artist Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Post-Production Supervisor and Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jake Klarkowski - Second Second Assistant Director Art Department *Malorie Folino - Assistant Property Master *Matt Hausmann - Leadman *Miriam Showers - On-Set Dresser *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Set Dresser Sound Department *Jeremie Cuellar - Foley Artist *Hugo Dolemieux - Sound Editor *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *G.W. Pope III - Foley Artist, Sound Designer and Sound Effects Editor *Brad Whitcanack - Sound Effects Editor Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Supervisor Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Jason "Jake" Cross - Key Grip *Fazal Khan - Best Boy Grip *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Supervisor *Allison Pokladowski - Set Costumer Casting Department *Morgan Redfield Smith - Casting Assistant Editorial Department *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Designer *Allison Pokladowski - Set Costumer Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Brent Wheeler - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1943241/ Killer Instinct] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2012/06/26/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-episode-205-killer-instinct/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 205 – Killer Instinct] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-killer-instinct/902528 Killer Instinct] at Video Detective Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes